Imprint
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: AU: when she was young, she met a young boy, who she didn't know would change her fate forever. Are they destined to be together? or will their differences bring them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So I'm back again with another SasuIno story. So this one will be a long one. I just don't know how long though. But I do hope you'll enjoy to read this. Sooo here goes…**

**Main Pairing:** SasuIno

**Rating:** M

**Setting: **Konoha (however I altered the time to an old era. So the language is kind of formal.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just own this Fic, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Greetings<strong>

_A little girl ran happily through the forest, holding a bouquet of assorted flowers in her small hands. Her short blonde hair bounced on her shoulders as she skipped happily, all the joys and innocence illuminated in her ocean-blue eyes. A pink blush appeared in her cheeks and a smile on her lips. _

_Yamanaka Ino wondered through the forests of Konoha, feeling free at last from the watchful eyes of their maids. She was the only child in the main branch of the Yamanaka clan, her mother dying of childbirth. And because of that she was protected and watched by her beloved father, Yamanaka Inoichi. _

"_But now, I don't have to worry about the maids finding me!" she thought happily. She came to a stop and rested under the shade of a sakura tree. "So pretty", she whispered. She felt the sudden tiredness from all the running and playing as her eyes began to feel heavy. _

_She awoke with a start as she felt a sudden chill come upon her. Ino looked around and noticed that it was already dark. Panic and fear began to rise within her as she thought of all the ghosts and youkai that devour little children. It was too dark to see the way from where she came from. She walked towards nowhere, still clutching her bouquet of flowers in her hands. _

_She was lost and nobody would find her and she would die. She soon felt the tears flow down at the thought of never seeing her father again. And as she walked further, another chill went down her spine as she felt someone following her. She turned around and saw the darkness that covered the forest._

"_Hello?" she called out but no one answered. Feeling another sudden fear, she broke into a run, not looking back and unsure of where she's headed. Suddenly, she saw stars and felt her head hurt as she collided with something hard. Her vision became blurry as she felt someone carry her. _

_Ino opened her eyes as the faint lights of Konoha fell on her. She noticed that she was nuzzled into someone's chest and a pair of arms was carrying her. She looked up and saw the features of a handsome boy who was about her age or older. He had fine dark hair and a pair of dark obsidian eyes. His face held a stoic expression. _

_Ino stared at the boy carrying her. Her heart was beating so fast, it was the first time she felt that way. She couldn't help but look at the boy and she squealed slightly when he looked down at her. _

"_We're here," he said as he dropped her gently on her feet, steadying her small body. She turned around and noticed that he dropped her just outside the forest, near their estate. He was about to leave when Ino caught on his white uwangi. He stopped and looked at her with raised eyebrows, making Ino shy and coy all of a sudden. She picked a flower from her bouquet and handed it to the boy._

"_Ah, thank you very much," she said._

_He took the flower, which was a red rose, and examined it. "We'll meet again, someday," he said and started to walk away._

* * *

><p>"Lady Ino! Lady Ino!" a voice woke her up from her deep slumber. She had that dream about that boy who helped her when she was only eight. She felt another pain in her chest as she remembered the drk eyes that studied her. There was something dark and mysterious about the boy that made her not stop think about him for the past ten years.<p>

Ino turned to the voice that had woke her up, meeting a pair of mahogany eyes and a smile. Her lady-in-waiting, TenTen, gestured cheerily to the window of the carriage.

"We're finally here. We've arrived at Konoha," she said ecstatically. Ino smiled at the girl beside her. She was older than Ino but they had known each other ever since they were born. TenTen was born into the family that serves the Yamanakas.

"TenTen, what are you so excited about? Perhaps you're happy that you'll be seeing a certain, browned haired Hyuuga?" Ino teased. TenTen blushed at Ino's remark. She had known that her friend has the eyes for a certain Hyuuga Neji. Something that she felt happy for TenTen.

"It's not that! Aren't you happy that we are finally home? I couldn't stand being away from Konoha for so long," she replied, with a blush still present at her cheeks.

"Well, it does feel good to be back here. I can't wait to meet our friends again," Ino answered. She did miss her friends. When she was ten years old, her father had her move to Kumogakure in fear of being caught in the civil war that had broken in Konoha. She had to leave her friends behind as she was sent away and now that she is back, she wondered how her friends had been.

The carriage passed by the market place district of Konoha. The place was crowded with people and stalls also lined up the sides. Ino took in the surroundings, reminiscing her old days when she would walk with TenTen around the village and visit shops. She noticed that nothing much has changed, which was, for her, a good thing.

They soon reached the Yamanaka compound and the carriage halted to a stop. TenTen delightfully helped Ino get off the carriage and walked inside the compound. They were soon greeted by the strong and cheerful Yamanaka Inoichi, the head of the Yamanaka clan. He opened his arms as he greeted his beloved daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"My beautiful daughter, I've missed you so much," he said as he hugged her.

"Same here, father," she said returning the hug. They let go of each other and TenTen bowed as she greeted Inoichi. He was grateful to her for having taken care of Ino in their absence.

"Ino, tomorrow would be your 18th birthday. I had prepared a celebration for your arrival and as well as to celebrate your birthday," Inoichi stated.

Ino squealed with delight as she hugged her father. "Thank you! Thank you! Will my friends be there? Have you told them?"

Inoichi chuckled at his daughter's response. "Of course. I already informed them of your arrival."

Ino was happy that she'd be able to see her friends soon. And as they left for her quarters, she couldn't stop herself from talking excitedly with TenTen about seeing their friends. The stayed in her quarters, discussing plans and places they would go visit and decided to invite their friends. The two girls were so excited with their plans that they didn't notice the time as it was already time for dinner.

Ino went to dine with her father. His father inquired about how her studies had gone and how she lived at Kumogakure. Ino chatted animatedly as she told her father everything she learned at Kumogakure. During their dinner, Inoichi brought up a topic that Ino knew she couldn't get away from.

"Ino, you're already turning 18 tomorrow and you're still not engaged to any gentleman. You have many suitors but why do you not choose from any of them?" he stated.

Ino knew she was of right age to be wed but she didn't want to be married to just some stranger. She was known to be very beautiful, earning the title of "Konoha's Golden Flower". She was also very talented and smart, being at the top of their class. And of course, with being a Yamanaka, she possesses one of the strong qualities passed down in their clan: the ability to see the future. Many bachelors from across Konoha and other villages had asked for her hand in marriage but she profoundly refused them. She wanted to be married to someone she that she truly loves and would truly love her back.

"I know, father. But I would like to be the one to decide who to marry," she said boldly.

Inoichi nodded. "As you wish, princess. But if you are not soon engaged, I will be the one who will find you a husband."

Ino looked sad but she couldn't defy her father's wish anymore. "Yes, father."

* * *

><p>Ino retired into her quarters later in the evening. TenTen helped her take off her kimono and prepare for bed. Ino was sitting in front of the dresser, TenTen brushing her hair as it lay loosely. Ino couldn't stop thinking of her last conversation with her father. She wanted to find her love and wait for the right person but she was confused and pressured and wanted to make her father happy as well.<p>

"TenTen, you really like Neji, right?" she asked staring at her own reflection.

The brunette blushed with the sudden question and sighed. "Yes, my lady."

"Then how do you know if you really do love him?" Ino asked again.

"Well…how do I put this? I get really excited when I see him and my heart beats so fast, it feels like it would fly out of my chest. I always think of him before I go to sleep and seeing his face after a tiring day makes me feel relaxed and relieved," TenTen answered, with a daze expression.

Ino giggled, "TenTen's madly, deeply, in love!"

"Hey! I bet you feel that way too towards someone," she countered.

"Perhaps. But it was a long time ago," Ino said sadly. The face of the boy came up in her mind as she said these words.

"Then, he must be a lucky man," TenTen said, putting the brush down on the dresser. "Don't worry, Ino. He will come to you soon," she said as she hug TenTen from behind. There were times when they treated each other like sisters and there were moments when they would share each others' secrets just like this one.

"I can't see it. My own future. So I am really not sure. But I can see yours and I definitely can say that you will have a very happy one," Ino smiled.

TenTen soon left Ino so the Yamanaka heiress can sleep. As she left the room, she gave one last glance to the peaceful face of her sleeping friend. Ino drifted off to sleep soon after TenTen left. She dreamed of her friends, their faces playing in her mind and mostly, she dreamed of a certain raven-haired boy with dark eyes.

As she slept soundly, a pair of red eyes watches her sleeping figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Here's another chapter. Your reviews are encouraging me to write and yes, I will not give up on this story! YOSH!**

**Main Pairing:** SasuIno

**Rating:** M

**Setting: **Konoha (however I altered the time to an old era. So the language is kind of formal.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just own this Fic, though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Celebration<p>

The Yamanaka compound never looked livelier on any night other than this. There were lanterns hanging from trees around the courtyards, providing illumination and brightness to the party. There were tables, which were covered with violet silk tabletops and white lilies were placed in their centers. Chairs with the same color as the tables were provided to give seats to the guests of the evening. Lanterns were also placed along the side of the stone pathway leading to the courtyard. A small stage was set in the middle of the courtyard. The Yamanaka compound was filled once again with life as guests filled the place and joyous laughter rang around.

The guests were awed as Ino walked out into the courtyard. Her long blonde hair hung loose and smooth and there were beads of pearls decorated on her head. She wore a pink silk kimono, with white roses as patterns. Golden rings dangled on her wrists and around her neck was a simple but elegant looking pearl necklace. Ino was accompanied by TenTen, who wore a simple white kimono with blue wave designs. Her hair was tied to its usual buns, each decorated with gold dangling jewels. All the guests acknowledged their presence; both men and women were stunned with Ino's beauty and elegance.

The guests were all members of Konoha's top clans as well as Ino's closest friends. Among them were the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Uzumaki Hinata who was accompanied by her husband, Uzumaki Naruto, the successor and leader of Konoha. The pretty heiress was clad in a blue silk kimono, with sakura petals as patterns. Her hair had grown long and was tied to a knot at the base of her neck. She looked stunning with her simple beauty and her husband, dressed in his favorite orange and black color that seemed to match his bright and hyperactive attitude, beamed proudly. The two had always been in love with each other since they were young but were faced with many difficulties because of the difference in social classes. Ino smiled at the memory of the news about Hinata and Naruto's wedding as well as Naruto's succession as Konoha's leader.

The pair greeted Ino, both of them embracing their friend who was away for so long. "We missed you so much, Ino," Hinata said as she let go of the blonde. "Yeah. No one could compare to your very outgoing attitude," Naruto added.

"Thank you. I missed you two as well. How's the marriage going?" she asked.

"We-we're doing very well," Hinata said with a blush.

"She's three months pregnant! Isn't that great?" Naruto beamed excitedly. Ino wasn't surprised with the news. She knew that the two would be happy together and have a long and happy life. "TenTen, Neji nii-san would arrive late today. He said that he would be happy to see you," Hinata added, her words catching the brunette beside Ino with surprise. Ino giggled when she saw TenTen's blushing face and whispered, "You go have fun tonight, TenTen."

"But, Lady Ino-," she was cut off as Ino gave her a reassuring look. "Well, if you insist."

Ino felt someone tap her shoulder and she squealed when she saw who it was. Inuzuka Kiba, who had grown up into a fine young man with a muscular built, stood there smiling, along with Rock Lee, who looked like Maito Gai's exact replica and Akimichi Chouji, who had grown his hair longer and eating a dango in a plate. Ino embraced each of the boys who returned her hug.

"Wow, Ino. Wow," Kiba said as he looked at Ino from head to toe. Ino just laughed a little, remembering how Kiba would usually try to get close to Ino. "Thank you Kiba. Surprisingly you're still the same despite how you've grown into such a fine young man," she replied.

"Yeah. Best one there is in the tracking division of Konoha," he replied proudly.

"Ino, now you are becoming more and more of a woman! Oh such power and beauty you hold," Rock Lee exclaimed dramatically which earned him a smack on the head by Kiba. Ino laughed. Her friends hadn't changed at all. Soon after, Hyuga Neji arrived, making a certain bun-haired woman blush.

Ino caught up with her friends' lives and she soon felt so much at home. Konoha would never be the same without her friends. After a while though, Ino felt that there was someone missing. Then it hit her. Nara Shikamaru was still not around the party. She asked Chouji , since he was close to Shikamaru, if he knew where their lazy friend had gone but he also had no idea. Ino felt worried that the Nara boy might not come. Shikamaru was her best friend. Just like TenTen, they had known each other since they were young because of their close family ties.

Her worried were swept away when she felt someone's hands on her shoulder and she jumped in glee when she turned around and saw her best friend standing behind her. The years had been good at Shikamaru. His small boyish figure back then had been turned into a fine masculine built. He kept the same pineapple hairstyle he had ever since they were kids and it suited him even more, now that he had grown up. Ino hugged him tightly, finally happy that her friends had arrived and they were complete.

"Shika! I thought you wouldn't come! I missed you so much!" Ino exclaimed as she hugged her long-time friend.

"I wouldn't miss it. I know you'd hunt me down. And would you please stop calling me Shika. I'm not an eight year old kid. Troublesome," he replied.

Ino pouted and released Shikamaru. "I'll still call you Shika, whether you like it or not."

"Hn. Whatever, troublesome woman," Shikamaru replied while scratching the back of his head, hiding away a small blush.

The party went on into the night. Many gentlemen approached Ino, greeting her well and happy birthday and showering her with gifts. Some had boldly asked for her hand in marriage which she kindly refused. Her friends had teased her for the proposals, asking why she turned each one down.

"I don't think the right one isn't among them," she simply replied.

There were various groups that performed for the guests; dancing and serenading them with their songs. Soon after, Inoichi walked up to the front, thanking all the guests who had attended the welcome/birthday party of his beloved daughter.

"I would like to thank all of those who attended tonight. As you all know, my beloved and only daughter, Ino, had just returned. We are all here to celebrate her arrival as well as her birthday. And it is my honor to present to you, the only heiress to the Yamana—," Inoichi's words were cut off as all the lights turned out from the lanterns as a sudden gush of wind swept through them.

There were murmurs of panics and questions from the audience and shouts coming from the head of the Yamanaka household to fix the mess. Then they heard a shriek. Another wave of whispers that soon started into a commotion as the guests try to figure out what has happened and who had got into trouble.

"What is going on? Guards! Hurry and turn on all the lights!" shouted an enraged Inoichi.

When the lights came back on, Ino was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short. Haha. But don't worry, I have the next chapter ready.<strong>

**Please review. Thanks much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I know, I know, the last one was a cliffie. But hey, I got the new chapter here. Haha. So I hope you will still read on. **

**Main Pairing:** SasuIno

**Rating:** M

**Setting: **Konoha (however I altered the time to an old era. So the language is kind of formal.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just own this Fic, though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Meeting<p>

"Hey. Where the hell is Ino?" asked Shikamaru, anger present in his eyes as he stood up from his seat.

TenTen who was sitting beside Ino before she disappeared also stood up, as she looked around to find the missing blonde. Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Chouji also stood up as they search and began calling for their friend.

"What is going on?" demanded an angry Inoichi as he approached Shikamaru and the group.

Tenten rushed to her master and bowed as she apologized. "I am sorry, my lord. Lady Ino has disappeared. We don't know what and how it happened."

"I believe she has been abducted. When the lights went out, we all heard a shriek. It must have been Ino and they couldn't have gotten that far," stated Shikamaru, worry and anger evident on his face.

Inoichi's face fell as he heard what the Nara had just said. He immediately summoned the guards to search the compound and its surrounding premises for any sign of his daughter. Naruto came up to Inoichi, offering him assistance for the search and summoned a number of ninjas to track down Ino and her captor. Shikamaru and other men offered their assistance in the search. The guests soon settled down with TenTen, Hinata and Inoichi seeing to them and thanking them for attending the party as they left the compound peacefully.

* * *

><p>Ino slowly opened her eyes as she felt the wind in her hair. She felt like flying and light. Slowly, she took in her surroundings and she could only make out the blur outlines of things. The situation dawned upon her as she noticed that her feet were exactly not on the ground and that she was being carried by someone on their shoulder. She tried to look at her captor but couldn't make out anything because of the dark.<p>

"Put me down! Who are you?" she exclaimed breathlessly as she began beating the back of the person carrying her.

"Hn. You better behave or I'm going to really drop you," the person responded, and judging by the tone, it was a man.

Ino looked away from her captor. Her eyes widened and her face paled when she realized that they were really high up on the ground and the man was jumping and running from tree to tree in a high speed.

"What do you want from me?" she asked again, trying hard not to vomit as nausea seemed to sweep over her. The man didn't respond when she asked but still continued to run.

Soon, they came to a slower pace and Ino felt relief wash over her as the queasiness in her stomach soon disappeared. The man stopped in front of a stone gate of what seemed to be a large compound. He made a few hand seals and the gates soon opened. He entered the compound and proceeded down the empty and dark streets. Ino looked around and noticed the dilapidated houses and buildings, trying to remember if she had been in this part of Konoha. She gave up at the thought as she noticed that nothing was familiar.

The houses looked empty and dark, with no sign of inhabitants and had seemed to be abandoned for such a long time. It was kind of creepy as the wind blew around, making creaking noises for the broken windows and whispers in the night. She saw a crest, a red fan with a white color on the bottom part, on every houses and buildings. She suddenly thought if this was a small abandoned village outside of Konoha. If it was, then it would take a long time for her friends to find her.

She looked at her captor and saw black-spiked hair, as the moonlight illuminated their forms, but she still couldn't see his face. She squirmed and began beating his back again, shouting at him to bring her back home. Ino, despite her petite and very feminine appearance, was quite brave and strong, something she learned from TenTen. She didn't want to let her captor think she was weak. She had to fight back.

"I am warning you, sir. Put me down or I'll make you pay for this," she said as she beat him again with her hands.

"Hn."

She was losing her patience and she really wasn't comfortable with her position. After much struggling, she gave up and mumbled angrily to herself. She didn't know where she was or what the man wanted from her and worst, she couldn't fight back. She could feel that her captor was strong and she tried to read his mind. She couldn't get into him, like there was something blocking her mind's eye. The man must be someone with great and extraordinary powers if Ino couldn't get through his head.

"Silly mind games won't work on me, my lady," he said as he stopped in front of a large mansion. It was the biggest house in the small village and he performed another set of hand seals before he entered the place.

He walked into one of the rooms and soon dropped Ino gently to her feet. Ino couldn't help but feel the weakening of her knees because of her uncomfortable position from their journey. She soon got down to the wooden floor, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. The room was dark and she could faintly see the outline of the person in front of her.

The man went to the other side of the room as he lit up a candle, his back still facing Ino. The candle provided a faint light in the room, their shadows dancing on the walls as the flame flickered.

"Who are you?" Ino croaked out.

"I found you at last," the man said as he turned slowly to face him.

Ino gasped. The man had dark piercing eyes that seemed to tear through her soul. He had dark raven hair and a pale complexion. He looked at Ino, as if studying her features with his eyes. His face remained emotionless and hard. Ino felt herself shake as she looked at the man standing a few feet away from her. She couldn't find her voice when she tried to speak; couldn't find her strength when she tried to get up and reach out. She just stared into his eyes, drowning into his endless obsidian orbs.

"It's…It's you," she finally said breathlessly. "Where am I?"

"In my home."

The man stepped closer and closer to her. Ino couldn't move; she remained rooted to her spot, unmoving and only gazing up at the approaching man. He stopped in front of her and pulled her up with such force that she had almost collided with him. He caught her by the shoulders and stared at her cerulean eyes. He trailed her face with his fingers, grazing her features softly. She shivered at his touch as his hands explore her face.

She felt like it was a lifetime of waiting for this time to come. It had been too long and she had wished and prayed to Kami for this moment to come. And now, it was finally here. He was finally in front of her after ten long years. The boy had appeared, but he was no longer the same boy from before. He had become into such a fine specimen of masculinity, his features strong and handsome.

She could feel all the heat creep up to her face. Her heart thumped so hard in her chest and she knows he could feel it because of their closeness. His fingers trailed on her soft lips. She closed her eyes as she relaxed to his touch.

"You're here," was all she could say as she laid her hands on his broad chest, feeling the exposed skin through his open shirt. Her hands traveled up to his hair to tangle themselves on his dark locks. And she could feel his arms encircle her small waist, bringing them closer together.

Ino could feel him press himself on her and she blushed as she felt him. She had never actually touched or come this intimately close to a man before. But she wanted to feel more of him, touch him and explore him. The effect this man had on her was unbelievable, considering that they only met twice, this moment being the second.

"I want you," he said rather possessively and his hold on her tightened.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was leaning in, closing the space between them and soon she felt his lips on hers. She suppressed a moan as he gently nibbled on her lower lip and kissed him back. He placed his hand behind her head and brought the kiss deeper. Ino licked his lips with her tongue, earning a small growl from the man. He pulled away from her, both of them catching their breaths.

She crushed her lips on him again; this time they shared a more passionate and hungry kiss. His hands roamed on her body and she gasped when he gave her breasts a squeeze. He took this chance to dart his tongue in her mouth and taste her sweet cavern. Both of them soon started a battle for dominance as their tongue clashed with each other.

Ino felt her body heat up from all the new sensations. They both pulled away for breath, looking into each other's faces. Ino felt her face flush as he trailed her swollen lips with his fingers. He kissed the side of her mouth and made his way down to her neck, sucking on the exposed flesh. He stopped for a while and carried her bridal style and onto the bed nearby. He laid her gently on the bed, his body hovering over her.

The man leaned down again and kissed her full on the lips, then made his way down to her throat. Ino couldn't get enough of his kisses but she felt they had to stop. She placed her hands on the man's chest and pushed him away lightly. His face remained emotionless as he stared down at her. Ino didn't know if she had angered him with her recent action but she wanted to stop before things get a little too far.

"I…I can't," she said while looking intently on his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know who exactly you are. So I want to stop."

The man looked at her for some time but soon he got off of her and offered his hand to help her up.

"I'll take you back to your home," he said as he looked away from her. Ino took his hand and within a moment she was on his back once again. He made a couple of hand seals and they soon disappeared from the room. Ino felt all the air was sucked from her lungs and her head spin as they appeared again at another location. He brought her down gently and she soon noticed that they were near the Yamanaka compound. He turned her face towards him and gave her another kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday," he said as he pulled away. Ino felt a chill run down her as she saw a glint of red in his eyes. He soon let go of her and as he turned around she held onto his wrists.

"Please, tell me your name. You can't just take me and leave me without telling who you are. I have waited so long for you," she said almost pleadingly.

The man didn't turn around and he released her hold on him. "Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

Then he disappeared as the approaching sound of people came near them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! Done! Sorry, I think I kinda messed up in this chapter…but what the heck. I mean, If you see the love of your life, you'd go all jelly, right? Haha. I love SasuIno moments. Don't you? Haha.<strong>

**More chapters to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yosh! Here's another one. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to make longer chapters and make the story interesting. **

**Main Pairing:** SasuIno

**Rating:** M

**Setting: **Konoha (however I altered the time to an old era. So the language is kind of formal.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just own this Fic, though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Worries<p>

Soon after Sasuke left, Ino had been found by Konoha's ANBU squad. She was taken safely back to her home where a worried Inoichi and TenTen waited. Naruto had come by as well to check up on Ino. He was accompanied by Lady Tsunade and Shizune, one of the top medics of Konoha. This was actually not the first time that Tsunade and Shizune had checked on her. When she was still a little girl, she had gotten sick with a bad flu that confined her to her bedroom for two weeks. The stern blonde woman with her caramel colored eyes had visited Ino almost every day for her progress. She was always accompanied by her black haired assistant, Shizune, wherever she goes and the two had tended to Ino's recovery. They led Ino back to her bedroom to see if she had sustained any injuries of sort.

"I am fine, really. There's no need to fuss all about me," Ino whined as TenTen led her to her bedroom, followed by Tsunade and Shizune.

"Lady Ino, we just need to see if you are really fine, so please cooperate," Tsunade said.

"Mou," she pouted as Tsunade proceeded to check up on her.

As Tsunade and Shizune went on with their check up, Ino's mind drifted off to the memories of what had transpired a few hours ago. She felt her face heat up as she remembered Sasuke's touch and the feel of his lips on hers. She couldn't control the blush that was seeping through her face as she thought of what might had happened if she had not stopped him.

"Do you feel alright?" Shizune asked as she placed her palm on Ino's forehead. "You don't have a fever, though."

"Ahhh, I am fine. Please," Ino replied, trying to cover her red face with the sleeve of her kimono.

She felt a sigh escape her as Tsunade and Shizune finished their check up. Inoichi and Naruto soon came in her room and both were glad that Ino had not sustained any injuries of sort. The two medics, as well as Naruto, left after their business was done.

"I'll go home now. Hinata is pretty worried about you, Ino. I need to assure her that you are safe and fine," Naruto said as he bid his farewell to the Yamanakas.

Inoichi gazed at his daughter, fighting back the tears that might spill anytime. Ino glanced confusingly at her father who was standing beside her bed. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead as he hug Ino tightly.

"I was scared. I thought that I had lost you," he said.

Ino breathed calmly and smiled. Her father loved her so much and she was aware of that. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel sad. She returned the hug to her father, assuring him that she was there safe in his arms within her room.

"Don't worry, father. I am alright. I am here, aren't I?" she said. Inoichi nodded and let go of his daughter, giving her another peck on the forehead. He bid her a goodnight and left Ino with TenTen's care.

* * *

><p>Ino walked around Konoha, visiting the places she missed the most. She dragged TenTen in their little tour. She had practically pleaded to her father to allow her to go out and go around Konoha. After the incident in her party, Inoichi had been strict with Ino's security. There were more guards stationed around the compound and Ino was not allowed to go out without her father's knowledge or without the company of her security. This had made Ino very annoyed. As much as she wanted to assure her father that she was safe, she knew she can take care of herself.<p>

Ino and TenTen were sitting in a dango shop. Ino took another bite off her dango and she squealed in delight as she tasted it. TenTen poured another cup of tea for the two of them. They chatted merrily, thinking back to the times of their childhood in Konoha and how they went around town.

"Ne, TenTen, it really feels good to be back in Konoha, doesn't it?" she had asked as she took another sip of her tea.

TenTen nodded and gave her a smile. "It does. It feels like I am complete again. I can't imagine leaving behind this village for the rest of my life."

"Yes. I do, too." Ino took another look around her and smiled at the sight of the busy streets of Konoha. As she was looking around, she spotted a familiar pineapple head walking their way. Ino waved at Shikamaru as the young man approached them closer. He took the seat next to Ino.

"So what happened? Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked as soon as he got next to Ino.

Ino looked at him confusedly, a bit annoyed. "Why does everyone keep asking me if I am alright? I am fine and I will be fine, so please, do not worry yourself too much."

"Troublesome. You were just abducted by some person who we don't even know or want, Ino. And of course, I would get worried," Shikamaru replied with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well, I am sorry if I had worried you, Shika. It's just that, I can handle myself and I will stay out of harm's way," Ino said softly.

"Hn. You may stay out of harm's way but the problem is, will it leave you alone?" Shikamaru said. "Look Ino, I don't want you to get in trouble or get hurt. I want you to be safe and I will be here to protect you," he said while gazing at Ino's cerulean eyes.

"That's so sweet, Lord Shikamaru! You should ask for Lady Ino's hand!" TenTen teased.

The two suddenly blushed at TenTen's words and looked away from each other. They were best friends, for Kami's sake! Shikamaru was like a brother to Ino and he couldn't possibly fall in love with her. TenTen laughed at their reactions, earning a glare from Ino and an annoyed look from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and began to speak. "All I want to say is that you girls should be careful. There had been a series of attacks and deaths going on around Konoha, most of the victims are young ladies such as you."

"Attacks? Here in Konoha?" Ino asked, surprised at this new bit of information. Shikamaru nodded in response. "Hasn't Naruto done anything to solve this?"

"Naruto has been doing his best in keeping the peace and security in Konoha. He enforced a curfew sometime before your arrival. He had doubled the ANBU patrols and even jounins such as myself take part in the nightly patrol. However, whatever or whoever has been doing these attacks, cannot be caught so easily," Shikamaru said as sipped on his tea.

Ino was struck with the news. She thought Konoha had become safe once the war had ended and Naruto succeeded the Hokage, but she was wrong. Someone had been stirring another panic among the village and it was not the same threats from before. The specific targets seemed to be the females since most of the victims were young ladies like her. Ino gave more thought to this and she didn't want to think of the worst.

"Have they been abducted just like me?" Ino asked, making Shikamaru choke on his tea.

He shook his head. "No. Not that I heard of." He stared at Ino intensely, "What's on your mind, Ino?"

Ino smiled softly, letting her exterior features come into a relax expression. She didn't want to tell TenTen and Shikamaru about Sasuke. She has to keep that a secret.

"Nothing," she finally said. Shikamaru, knowing that Ino was keeping something from them, stared deeply into Ino's eyes. After a while, he gave up.

"Fine. Just please, Ino, stay safe. Promise me," he said as he grasped her hand.

Ino hid a blush at the contact and nodded. "Yes, Shika. I will."

* * *

><p>The smell of blood filled his nose as the figure appeared beside him. The person approached him, tugging playfully on his arm and pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him, planting both her legs on either side of his hips. She looked down onto him, her jade eyes shining with lust, hunger and malice. The girl on top of him leaned down, kissing him on the lips. She began to untie her obi and slide her arms off the sleeves of her red yukata. She remained on top of him as she nibbled on his lip and soon she trailed kisses down on his throat.<p>

"Sakura, what have you been doing?" he asked, his tone cold as usual.

The girl giggled and looked up at him innocently, "What do you mean, Sasuke? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Hn."

The girl proceeded to lay kisses on his neck and chest, pushing off the fabric of his shirt. She sucked and nibbled on his exposed skin, making the man beneath her tense. Sasuke laid still, feeling the ministrations that Sakura was giving him. He felt her lips and tongue lick on his throat. Then, a small prick. He didn't winced or moved a muscle as Sakura buried her fangs on his neck, feeling her suck out his blood. Her small hands went to travel down his chest, tracing his fine muscles with her delicate finegrs. The girl on top of him continued to drink his blood while his mind drifted off to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed girl. He furrowed his eyebrows as he felt Sakura bit down harder.

"Enough," he growled as he pulled the rosette off him.

Sakura licked her lips, tasting Sasuke's blood. She smiled at him, her jade eyes still filled with lust but Sasuke could also see a flicker of hatred in them.

"Don't you want to make me your bride?" her smile grew wider as she noticed the intense glare Sasuke was giving her. She still straddled him and she began rubbing herself on Sasuke. "But I want to have fun with you, my dear. Would you please let me?" she whined as she continued grinding herself on top of him. She leaned down and licked the blood trickling down his throat. Sakura felt her body's desire go up as she moved her hips on Sasuke, rubbing and feeling him and tasting his blood once again. She wouldn't let him get away. She would have him.

Without warning, Sasuke pushed Sakura off him. She fell of the bed as Sasuke stood up, not even glancing at her. He pulled his shirt close and felt the two small round punctures heal themselves quickly. Sakura stood up and slapped Sasuke.

"I could smell her on you, Sasuke. Are you still seeing that human girl?" Sakura's green eyes glowed with anger as she looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes. "I will make that girl suffer, make her feel and see hell. And I will have her head."

It happened all in a flash. They were both standing, facing each other then instantly, his right hand closed in around her throat and he was hovering over her on the bed. He saw red as Sakura let those words slip off her mouth. His iron-vice grip tightened around as the words repeat themselves in his head. Sakura gasped for air and her small hands tried to pry of Sasuke's grip.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her." he said, his voice full of venom and his eyes glowing red.

Sakura's eyes suddenly filled with panic as she looked at his eyes. The red eyes with three black tomoe soon began to spin. She knew what it meant if he saw his eyes like that. Sakura closed her eyes and felt death coming anytime soon but felt nothing. Sasuke's grip soon loosened and his weight disappeared. He stood up from the bed and tried to calm himself down, he could kill Sakura on the spot, but he would let it pass.

Sakura gasped for air and coughed as she tried to breathe in as much as she could get. She rubbed her throat and could still feel the grip Sasuke administered before. Sasuke turned to leave the room and stopped on the doorway, he glared at Sakura, his sharingan still activated.

"If I find, feel or smell you near her, I will break your neck off and feed your body to the lower ranks," he said menacingly then left.

Sakura felt fear for the first time. But what she felt the most at that moment was hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! I am done with this chapter. Haha. I am giving you a reason to hate Sakura (Sakura fans: I am really sorry, but she has to have the role. I mean, she is Ino's rival. Haha. So please don't hate me.)<strong>

**BTW, they are not vampires. Vampires are more of like western so I'll name what they are later, ok? you'll see why. **

**No SasuIno moment there. But there will be more on the coming chapters. Haha.**

**So please continue reading and reviewing. (yeah. Your reviews give me a lot of encouragement)**

**-chibisamasempai**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! I AM BACK! Haha. I was busy with work this past week so I haven't updated this story yet. Anyway, thanks for reading this. **

**Main Pairing:** SasuIno

**Rating:** M

**Setting: **Konoha (however I altered the time to an old era. So the language is kind of formal.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just own this Fic, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Missing<strong>

"What? You mean to say that you found no trace of the culprit?" Naruto's voice erupted throughout his office as he slammed his fist on his desk. His face was red and his body was shaking with fury. The room seemed to tense with the Hokage's rage. After a few moments, Naruto seemed to calm down and sat down on his chair, massaging his temples.

"Hokage-sama, we searched the crime scene for further clues but we found nothing," said the ANBU captain. Naruto looked up at them. The ANBU squad was his best team in Konoha and had never failed in their missions. But seeing the situation, he must have underestimated the culprit.

A serial killer was on the loose and it was starting to cause a panic among the villagers. Most of the targets and victims were young girls. At the moment, another victim was found, the casualty amounting to ten. When Naruto came to the scene of the crime, he almost lost all of his control. The poor girl had been unclothed; scratches and bruises were all over her body. There were about a dozen bite marks on her body. Lady Tsunade who had examined the body said that the victim died of blood loss but surprisingly, despite the violation, the girl had been spared of her chastity. A fact that made Naruto and the rest of the council in alarmed with curiosity and confusion. What would the killer want? Dammit. Why aren't there any leads? Naruto pounded his fist against the table, making the ANBUs flinch.

The door to his office opened. A man with a cigarette in his mouth entered, followed by another who had an expressionless face.

"What brings you here, Shikamaru?" asked the Hokage. The lazy Nara puffed out a smoke and look at Naruto seriously.

"Naruto, we'd like to join the investigation. The matter is becoming more and more serious as we speak and we cannot just sit idly by while our female villagers are being threatened. This surprised Naruto. The Nara was known with his laziness and indifference but seeing him step up like this made Naruto think otherwise.

"I figure you are worried for the safety of a certain blonde hair heiress if you'd want to work your ass off," Naruto chuckled.

Shikamaru hid a blush as he muttered, "Troublesome" which made Naruto chuckle even more.

"Do you want our help or not, baka?" answered an annoyed Shikamaru. At the instant, Naruto stopped his teasing and turned serious.

"Yes, by all means Shikamaru," he said.

* * *

><p>Ino sat in front of her vanity while TenTen brushed her hair. She sighed deeply as she remembered the man who had met her not so long ago. It had already been a week since she last saw him and she wanted to see him again. She blushed as she remembered the kiss they shared.<p>

"My lady?" TenTen inquired when she saw that Ino was lost in deep thought. Ino was brought back from her reverie.

"What is it, TenTen?" she asked. She gave TenTen a smile as she turned to face her.

"Is something bothering you?" her faithful servant.

Ino let out another deep sigh and smiled at her friend, "No. I am alright. I am just bothered with all the crimes here in the village."

"Who wouldn't be? And I thought Konoha was finally safe. Guess something's really happen when you least expect it."

Ino nodded. "But I am sure Naruto is trying his best to stop the crimes."

"He is a great leader. I even heard that Lord Shikamaru and Neji had joined in the investigation," TenTen added. She continued to brush the strands of Ino's hair. She felt the blonde stiffened at the news she had relayed. "Don't worry, lady Ino. I am sure that they can handle themselves."

"I do hope so. Lately, my vision's been clouded, as if I can't see the future anymore," Ino contemplated.

"But," TenTen said as she finished brushing Ino's hair. She laid the brush down on the dresser and said, "Maybe that's what you need, my lady. A break from your ability. The future does not always assure us the best and right now, it's a good thing for you to not to see what will come. "

TenTen finished and wished Ino a good night. She then left, leaving the blonde to her thoughts. TenTen had been right. For one, she couldn't see the possible future of her friends being in trouble. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing either TenTen or Hinata's bloodied corpse due to the serial killings. But she couldn't quite assure herself. Seeing the future makes her put up a brave front and prepare for it, even though it was futile.

She knew that the future cannot be changed. But she wanted to prove that wrong. If she has this ability, then she will certainly use it to her advantage. But now that her vision's clouded, she is left with a feeling of dread for the unseen future.

* * *

><p>He stood outside her window and had watched her prepare for bed. The brunette seemed to assure and comfort the lady in front of the vanity. His red eyes glowed as he took in her face and its changing expressions. His eyebrows furrowed as he felt irritated with her sad expression. What has been bothering her? If he ever found out who or what it was, he would hunt it down.<p>

The servant girl soon left her and she remained there sitting with a look of mixed emotions in her face. He wanted to run right there and touch her face, make her worries go away. He wanted her so bad that he was willing to cross the borderline for her.

She soon went to her bed and not long after, succumbed to the world of dreams. If he would want to get close to her, now would be the chance. He leapt quietly from the branch he was perched on and landed gracefully in front of her window.

He drew up her window, silently creaking against the stillness of the night. His light moves allowed him to go undetected and he leapt into the room without the slightest sound. The room was illuminated by the small flicker of the candle light. His shadow danced on the wall as the light flickered. He approached the bed as quietly as he entered. The blonde who lay in her bed was a godly sight. Her hair flared around her pillow like soft golden fabric. Her breathing was steady, her chest rising and falling in sync with her breaths. Her pink little lips were parted, inviting him to have another taste of their softness.

Uchiha Sasuke stood beside Ino's bed, taking in her sight and marveling at her beauty. She was a goddess, _his _goddess. She was his light. She was the only girl he ever laid eyes on. She was HIS.

"Mmmm," the girl moaned softly, making Sasuke stand still. "Sasuke…"

His eyes flickered with a certain desire. He went closer to her and touched her cheeks with the back of his knuckles, "Ino."

The girl shifted and pressed her face against the coolness of his skin. "Sasuke.." Her lips parted and she let out a sigh of contentment as his hands caressed her cheek. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The warm feel of her lips sent a tingling sensation all throughout his body. It was becoming hard and hard for him to have control as he felt the desire burn within his skin. He pressed harder and made the kiss deeper as he licked her lips with his tongue.

She whimpered and her eyes soon opened. She felt a force upon her, his lips on her and doing wonderful feelings to her body. Ino managed to pull away from her intruder and looked up to see his face so close. Somehow, she knew he would come again for her. And she was glad that he did.

"Sasuke," she whispered as a smile etched her face. She had missed him so much and each day was becoming harder and harder for her to handle. Her hands traveled to his face and she cupped them. He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered her name, like it took all his fears and worries away.

"You are one rude man. To intrude into a lady's room in the middle of the night while she sleeps," she said. Sasuke breathed and soon he was on top of her. She was surprised as he straddled her light body and she could already feel him through the thin fabric of her robe.

"I am not intruding. I am simply claiming what is mine," he arrogantly stated as he bent down and planted kisses along her neck. Licking and nibbling at her skin, Ino shuddered.

"I don't belong to anyone," she breathed. Sasuke soon captured her lips with his. His tongue darted forward as she gasped and soon, he felt her moist and hot cavern. Ino's hand traveled up and down on his back, her little fingers drawing circles.

"You are mine, you will always be mine," he whispered against her lips. "You're my bride."

Ino simply responded with a kiss. Not that it didn't surprise her, Sasuke's lips were just too wonderful to ignore. She couldn't think straight when he was on top of her and giving her passionate kisses. His hands traced her curves, letting them slide to her side.

She moaned quietly as his hands explored her body. Kami! What would TenTen and the other village girls would think of her if they found out about her intimate moments with Sasuke, a stranger she just met a few nights ago. Her father will definitely have a fit of rage. Shikamaru and the other men would be ready to kill. Most of all, she would be looked down upon and people would think of her as unlady like, a tramp, a whore.

Sasuke's hand soon found her twin peaks and kneaded them. She felt heat rush to her face as his palm caressed her breasts. He growled when his hands touched her soft mounds. The cool fabric of her silk robe felt so good in his hands. He can feel her desire rouse with every touch and kiss he made. Her nipples hardened under his palms and he can't restrain the bulging coming from his groin.

Ino arched her back to press herself more to Sasuke. Kami! This was all new to her but it feels so good. Her hands played with his hair as his hands fondled with her breasts. He was brining her to a high, her head was spinning, her heart racing. His hands worked wonders and she loved feeling them through her satin robe. His lips grazed over her neck, leaving trails of kisses behind.

Sasuke was finding it harder and harder to control himself. He could feel his eyes change, his _sharingan _activating. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to scare the lady underneath him. She squirmed and began moving her hips against him. Sasuke growled at the contact. It was stirring the beast he was containing. He couldn't lose himself, not with her. He didn't want her to see him that way.

Ino felt empty as Sasuke cut the kiss immediately. He was hiding his gaze from her as he stood up and turned his back on Ino. She suddenly felt sad at his sudden coldness. Ino sat up on her bed and reached for Sasuke. He winced when he felt her touch on his right arm. He couldn't look at her. His eyes were glowing res, burning with lust and desire for her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've overstepped my bounds".

Ino bowed her head. She felt guilty for making him feel guilty. She didn't want him to feel bad. She wanted that to happen. Kami! What has gotten into her? "It's alright. I believe I gave you no bounds or limits," she said calmly.

Sasuke felt the sadness in her voice. Why was she feeling sad? Was it because of him? His eyes returned to their normal obsidian void. "I will leave now."

Ino's head snapped up when he said the word "leave". Her hold on him tightened, not wanting to let him go just yet. "Please, stay. Stay with me tonight," she said.

"I'm sorry." And with that, he disappeared in a puff.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. So I really love giving cliffies to my chapters. Hahaha. Please don't hate me for that. anyway….WOOO! a SasuIno moment at last! Yeah! Expect more to come.<strong>

**-chibisama**


End file.
